


Descent

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i mean it doesn't but hey, since the two haven't met yet, slight au if you wanna consider it one, the rest of roselia + hina is mentioned but does that actually matter, yeah the summary is weird but it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: In the middle of the vast sky, above a sea of thick, white clouds is a platform held by a giant dragonfly, none knowing what lies beneath the clouds.The sky is empty except for one Hikawa Sayo, imprisoned above the clouds. Time and time again Sayo fell out of the sky, her attempts of escape in vain as she wakes up on the same platform day after day.TsuguSayo, Oneshot, based off a real dream I had!





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Kouri is back writing... weird bandori fics. I was having a lot of trouble writing another fic I had an idea for, so I instead went to write this one, as the ideas were flowing a lot better.
> 
> This idea is kinda weird so I'll explain it here and say that it was inspired by a dream I had, where I had been suspended in the air on a platform held up by a giant dragonfly. The sky in that dream had a lot more in it, but I remember being curious about what would happen when I fell, or what was beneath the clouds.
> 
> This setting is inspired by games like The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Xenoblade Chronicles 2, two games I've enjoyed quite a bit and while it wasn't really intentional, my subconscious just really liked picking up the idea of a fic in the clouds.
> 
> I'm also totally new to writing TsuguSayo, I've never written Sayo before and I hope I did alright. Most of my ideas on how they've interacted has come from various tumblr posts, fanart I've seen, or fics written by other people. My biggest inspirations were easily "your existence, there's someone out there supporting it" by LuciaHunter, and "standing still in a moving scene" by ktsushade. If you love this ship, go check those out because I'm endlessly thankful for reading the great stuff they've written, they convinced me this was a ship I wanted to write. Go support them.
> 
> With that, that's all I've got to say! Enjoy!

A pair of emerald eyes opened once again to the same sight.

Bright blue, as far as the eye could see. A vast sky, uninterrupted by clouds, stars, the sun or the moon.

Everything was the sky, and the sky was everything.

Sayo raised her head and took a look around. Nothing but the same sight. Under her, a white circular platform, strings connected at the sides, connected to ropes. Looking up, the ropes connected to a giant dragonfly, its wings beating and its blue and black striped body casting a shadow onto the platform below.

The sky was empty again today. Maybe there could have been another giant dragonfly in the sky, holding another giant platform with another person on it.

...Sayo could safely say she'd gone crazy at this point.

Sitting upright, she lifted her legs and eventually raised herself onto her feet. Everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, even her eyes were sore from the same blue view every time. The soreness in her limbs was certainly from falling back to Earth, but she was surprised how she hadn't died from the impact yet.

Especially considering how many times she leapt.

With how much of this discomfort she felt, maybe this time would free her. She walked over to the edge, almost stumbling over, and took a long breath.

Even with how many times she'd done this, the nerves always got to her.

A sharp inhale.

Sayo fell backwards.

The dragonfly became smaller and smaller, faster and faster she fell, her hair obscuring the edges of her vision.

Everything was still blue. She'd turn around and see how far away the clouds were if she could. Falling backwards head-first wasn't the smartest way to fall in hindsight.

Maybe next time, she thought, as her eyelids shut.

Maybe next time, if there's something beneath the clouds.

* * *

 

A pair of emerald eyes opened once again to the same sight.

Bright blue, as far as the eye could see. A vast sky, uninterrupted by clouds, stars, the sun or the moon.

Everything was the sky, and the sky was everything.

She sighed, her head tilting upwards to see the same dragonfly, its same stripes leaving the same shadow on the same platform.

She figured if she was lucky, she'd at least be able to feel the impact of the Earth when she woke. Now, she wasn't even sure the Earth still existed. If the Earth didn't exist anymore, what happened to her family? Her sister? Her band? Did life continue without her, or did life end without her? Questions filled her mind, none of them she was sure she'd find the answers to.

Groaning, Sayo shut her eyes. She wasn't sure how much sleep she could get with how bright the sky was, but it was better than waking up with a sore... everything.

 

"Umm... Hello?"

Sayo scrunched her face, and attempted to shake her hand to shoo away whoever disturbed her sleep, before quickly realizing two things cutting her out of her half-asleep daze.

She couldn't move her arm.

There was someone else here.

She was surprised at how little she panicked at the first, though with how crazy this scenario seemed to be, she expected crazier. She sighed and opened her eyes to see another girl sitting about a foot away, her legs crossed and her curious brown eyes gazing down at the sleeping beauty next to her.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Sayo sighed again.

"Oh, umm, sorry for, uhhh, waking you."

She stayed silent.

"Are you okay? You haven't moved for a while, I worried you were... well..."

Sayo nodded. She was thankful her neck still worked. "Who are you?"

"Ah, right! I'm Hazawa Tsugumi. But my friends call me Tsugu."

"Tsugumi," Sayo repeated. The girl nodded. "Hikawa Sayo."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I can't move my limbs."

Tsugumi, to Sayo's surprise, was shocked. "You what? Oh god, you didn't... you didn't jump off, did you?"

Sayo continued laying in silence.

"Oh no..." Tsugumi looked off in the distance. "I'm especially glad you're okay, then. No one knows what's underneath the clouds."

"I wasn't told there were other people here either," Sayo snapped back. "So it's gone?"

Tsugumi tilted her head. "It's gone?"

Surely no sky girl was this confused, Sayo thought. "Yes. The world."

The sky girl shook her head. "I don't know. It could still be there, but it could have never existed."

Sayo groaned. First the world exists, then it doesn't, and now it could but no one knows.

Tsugumi looked up at the dragonfly. "But... I've always wondered if it does. I've never been able to find out."

Never been able? "Did you jump off?"

"Oh no, no! I could never do that, that's way too dangerous!" Tsugumi chuckled, nervously. "But I've never felt trapped... I've wondered if I could find a way."

Sayo grit her teeth. "How have you never felt trapped?"

She shook her head. "The sky is strangely... calming? Who knows what could be past the clouds? It's sure to be undiscovered, or there's a reason we're here."

Sayo stayed silent, and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Sayo-san."

They weren't closed for very long.

"Those stripes on the dragonfly, they match your hair."

Sayo shifted her gaze upwards. "I suppose they do."

"I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Tsugumi nodded, silently. Sayo hoped she would elaborate, but nothing seemed to come of it. "I wouldn't be. The colour is terrible."

"You don't like your hair, Sayo-san? I think it suits you."

Sayo stayed silent. Sniffling, tears formed around her eyes. She blinked.

"S-Sayo-san? What's the matter?" Tsugumi reached for her hands, before pulling back, realizing Sayo wouldn't be able to feel her.

Sayo sighed. They were the last two people in the world. And maybe it didn't matter, but there was a part of Sayo that couldn't stop herself. She opened her mouth, and unraveled the mysteries of Hikawa Sayo, her hair colour causing people to mis-identify her as her sister, her feelings of inferiority, her band, her life. All her feelings of pain, but the biggest one being that if the world was gone, they were people she could never live with again.

And she cried.

For the first time in forever, Sayo let herself cry.

And Tsugu sat next to her, holding her hands in her own, whether she could be felt or not.

 

"Sayo-san, what if we went together?"

Sayo looked up, attempting to blink away her tears.

"Beneath the clouds, I mean."

"What if the world doesn't exist?"

Tsugumi gave a nervous smile. "I won't know until I see what's below there. And you..."

Sayo attempted to move her arm again, with some success. "I'm recovering, I suppose."

"But you've been jumping down all by yourself. I don't know what happens, but... it can't be good. So if you jump again... I don't want you to do it alone."

Sayo looked up at Tsugumi's face, then back down.

"And you've jumped because you've wanted to leave, right?"

Sayo nodded.

"Then we'll leave together and discover the world, Sayo-san."

"Okay." Sayo couldn't argue.

Tsugumi got up and stretched her back, before remembering the other girl had just been paralyzed. "Oh, sorry... Can you still get up?"

Sayo wasn't even sure how to answer until she tried herself. With some extra work, she lifted herself onto her feet.

"Here, grab my hand."

Tsugumi's hand was warm.

They walked to the edge of the platform.

"Sayo-san, are you ready?"

She could feel Tsugumi's warm hand... shaking.

"...I'm ready."

The two jumped, hand in hand.

Sayo's eyes shut.

* * *

 

"Sayo!"

A pair of emerald eyes opened once again to a different sight. The sight of a concerned Hazawa Tsugumi, gripping her hand.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"...Tsugu?"

Tsugumi smiled. "Ah, I'm so glad. You just passed out when we got home..."

"When we got home? What happened?"

"Sayo... We were on our way back from baking lessons. You said you were tired so we went straight home, and..." The grip on her hand tightened. "You just passed out... I thought I should just take you to bed, but you started turning in your sleep, and I..."

A smile tugged at the corners of Sayo's mouth. "I'm sorry I worried you, Tsugu."

Tsugumi shook her head. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Tsugu?"

"Yeah, Sayo?"

"...Thank you."

Tsugumi laughed, her cheeks flushing red.

Sayo closed her eyes again.

The world still existed. And she could continue living with her favourite part.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I say something witty about how the theme of the story is about something meaningful and give good life advice. So instead, I'll give you this:
> 
> Tsugu: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
> Sayo: Are you calling me Satan?
> 
> Though if I was unclear, the entire thing until they jump off together was one long nightmare Sayo had.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ Kouri


End file.
